


Lullaby

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Dorothea can't sleep.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Kudos: 26
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'absently'

Absently, Dorothea ran her fingers through Ingrid's hair. Against her, Ingrid didn't stir, unsurprisingly. The day had been long and they'd both been tired. 

Sleep escaped Dorothea, though. She'd long since thought all the nagging thoughts and tried to banish them. Now she was just awake, listening to Ingrid's even breathing, enjoying her warmth... 

Alone, she would have softly sung for a bit, but she was not alone. She could think the words and close her eyes, though, imagining them rich and full... 

Somehow it worked, despite not being the same. 

She slept, warm, her fingers still in Ingrid's hair.


End file.
